The Test
by lilygirl7707
Summary: Robin wants to prove to Batman that hes ready to leave the nest and become his own super hero. Batman, however, has one final test for Robin to pass before hes ready to let his little bird leave.
1. Chapter 1

The Test

Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: this is my first and last disclaimer for this story because I believe if I say it in the first uploaded chapter I shouldn't have to say it throughout the story. I don't own batman or young justice or anything else this could be considered.

"Come on, Bruce! I've completed every training exercise you've given me! Let me be Robin" Robin complained after Batman had claimed he wasn't ready to defend the streets of Gotham alone.  
>"I'm not saying you can't protect people, Dick. I'm just saying you're not doing it alone."<br>"What will it take for you to finally see that I'm ready to become my own person, my own hero?" Batman smiled slightly the cowl moving in a strange way as the mask was not made to be smiled in and did not quite know how to respond.  
>"You would have to pass one final test. An exit exam if you will."<br>"I'll pass anything you give me. What's the objective?"  
>"The objective is to figure out the objective and complete it. You can have as many tries as you want. Would you like to try now?"<br>Robin nodded.

_Objective possibility #1: defeat Batman_

"Rules are the same as fighting a villain. All weapons no kills. I am your enemy." Robin knelt in an athletic stance before attacking swinging his bo-staff around. Batman reacted bringing out his own staff and blocking Robins blows easily.  
>"My turn" and Batman started attacking, Getting a hit every 3rd or 4th swing. Robin did his best to block.<br>"Give up? Ready to stay here and learn for a bit longer? Until you are ready? Give up, Robin" Batman taunted. Robin responded with renewed vigor in his fighting. Robin got a direct hit to Batman's chest. Batman kicked out catching the side of robin's legs. Robin fell. Batman put the bo-staff away and pulled out the batlaser and aimed in for Robin who didn't even have enough time to get up.  
>"Give up now? I won, robin."<br>"Fine, I'll train more" Bruce put away his weapon and turned to leave. Robin's question stopped him. "Is that what you want me to learn? When to cut my losses?"  
>"You failed the test, Robin. If I say anymore you wouldn't have to figure out the objective." Batman left. Robin followed a few moments later, storming up to his room and slamming the door. He pulled off his shirt and examined the bruises. Batman wasn't playing anymore. This was a final exam. He wasn't fighting his mentor, his father. He was fighting a hero making sure that this new hero was ready. Batman held back no longer. Robin hissed as he massaged ointment on a particularly bad looking bruise. Bruce stood at the door watching him. He walked up and sat on the bed next to robin.<br>"Let me help, little bird" Robin complied giving himself into his Dad's hands, Noticing for the billionth time that Bruce really did have a multiple personality disorder.  
>"That's one test, dad" Robin said in a hiss.<br>"You'll pass it eventually." Bruce said offhandedly as if they were talking about school.  
>"How can I pass a test when I don't know how to go about taking it?"<br>"You try again, Richard. You're a smart kid you'll figure it out" Bruce smiled slightly. "I will tell you this though. This test requires the use of everything I've taught you. For now focus on your team."

"Robin B01" the computer announced, as robin entered the cave in civvies.  
>"Stupid batman and his stupid cryptic test of idiot proportions". He had just attempted the test for the third time this week and once again failed.<br>"Hey rob!" Wally said suddenly appearing in front of him.  
>"Hey, KF," Robin said as he passed him.<br>"Hey, Robin" everyone chorused as he walked in to the living room and plopped down on the couch.  
>"Hey, everyone" Robin said.<br>"What up with you, dude? You've been moody since Tuesday." Wally asked.  
>"It's this stupid test Batman's having me take. I just failed for the third time"<br>"Batman 02" the computer announced.  
>"I'm not <em>having<em> you take any test, Robin. You're the one that insists on taking it again."  
>"Well if you would tell me what I need to do to pass, I would pass and we would bypass the multiple attempts at passing."<br>"Wait so you have to figure out the objective yourself?" Aqualad asked.  
>"Yeah"<br>"Maybe we can help, we _are_ your team"  
>"Negative, I'll consider it cheating. This test is to prove you can handle things on your own, Robin. It's your test not your teams. Ill come to collect you later" the computer announced Batman's exit.<br>"I hate this stupid test" robin groaned.

* * *

><p>"Robin! Will you focus?" Batman yelled as got in another blow to the diaphragm. Robin lost his breath once again, doubling over. He swung his legs catching the back of Batman's knees. Robin moved to get out his batlaser as he stood. Batman grabbed his grappling gun and used it to tie up, Robin. Batman stood and watched as Robin struggled to get out of the ropes. Batman put his hand on Robin's shoulder before pulling out his batlaser and aiming it. Robin looked at him with defiance for a moment before bowing his head in defeat. Batman pulled the laser back. "You failed" he said simply. He untied Robin and walked away, leaving Robin to wonder about how disappointed Batman's voice had sounded.<p>

10 points to the person who can tell me what the objective is!

Preview  
>Chapter 2: Batman looked at robin for a moment as if daring him to repeat his former statement. Robin showed no sign of taking his words back however and Batman had to fight back a smile. "It took you two years but you passed"<p>

"I passed?"

Lily: I'm normally against previews but… I wanted to try it so here! This story is going to be 3 parted. And its defiantly not my normal evil stuff. It seems the only things im brave enough to post are these sap filled storys!

Voice: ill take the blame for that!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two years later

"Hey, robin" Artemis asked. "You hangin' 'round tonight?"  
>"Can't, retaking the test" everyone simultaneously rolled their eyes.<br>"That must be some test. You've been retaking it for what? Two years?" Conner commented.  
>"It feels like a century. I beat batman last time, had him at batlaser point. I still failed in his eyes"<br>"Well now you know the objective isn't defeating batman" Wally said.  
>Robin groaned. "I better get going so I can warm up for it."<br>"Good luck" everyone chorused half-heartedly.  
>He arrived in the bat cave to see batman already there with everything set up.<br>"I have a meeting as Bruce tonight, so well have to make this quick" batman said not looking at Robin.  
>"It'll take as long as it takes batman" Robin growled moving into an athletic stance.<p>

_Objective possibility #2618: know exactly when to give up?  
><em>  
>As always robin made the first move, throwing a batarang, which batman easily side stepped. Robin moved to act while he was distracted and pulled out the batlaser. It was knocked from his hand, and slid across the room. Batman stared at him impassively. Robin ran towards batman and used his shoulders to launch behind him. Batman punched him in the gut before he regained his balance. Robin doubled over and batman took out robins legs, making him crumble to the floor. Batman took out the batlaser and for what seemed to be the millionth time aimed it for robins head.<br>"Give up, robin" he said. Robin stared at him, before kicking up catching Batman by surprise. The batlaser slid across the room joining robins.  
>"No, Batman. I don't get <em>why<em> you are trying to teach me to know when to give up. No _hero_ has the_ right_ to give up! When heroes give up innocent people _die_! It's as simple as that. This test is stupid and pointless and I refuse to take it again."  
>Batman looked at Robin for a moment as if daring him to repeat his former statement. Robin, however, showed no sign of taking his words back and Batman had to fight back a smile. "It took you two years, but you passed"<br>"I passed?" Robin asked as if this concept was new to him.  
>"Yes, my little bird. You passed my test."<br>"So the objective was to be a stubborn back talking teenager? Why didn't I think of that!" Robin was all but bouncing up in down in excitement. "I have to go back to the cave" and he left before Batman could stop him. Alfred came up behind him.  
>"Are you sure Master Dick is ready, sir?"<br>"He passed my test. I have no excuse to hold him back any longer. Every bird eventually leaves the nest."  
>"Or in this case the cave"<br>"He'll be gone in a matter of weeks, I suspect. Days if I'm unlucky."  
>"We should throw a party, sir. Say, master dick going off to a boarding school. That would take care of his alias."<br>"No, Alfred, the test was to prove he's ready to handle things on his own, Including his alibi. Of course, if he asks us to set it up we will."

*in the cave*

"Robin B01" the computer announced.  
>"I PASSED!" Robin yelled.<br>"What was the objective?" Megan asked.  
>"To be stubborn. It was to not give up. Kind of cliché, but whatever."<br>"If it was so cliché, why did it take you 2 years?" Conner asked.  
>Robin glared "whatever"<br>"So you officially have the batright of passage to go solo?" Kaldur asked.  
>"Yup. I'm not leaving now though ill stick around a week or so. Say goodbye to everyone."<br>"Where you headed?"  
>"Well after living in Gotham everywhere is going to seem too nice so I thought I'd find the worst that doesn't already have 6 hero inhabitants."<br>"Where's that?"  
>"Jump city, California. They call it that because if you go outside you're likely to get jumped."<br>"Peachy" Wally said sarcastically.  
>"It's Gotham without the pollution" Artemis claimed.<br>"Exactly"

A week later.

"Final goodbye, guys" robin said as he walked in.  
>"This is your forth final goodbye, Robin" Artemis laughed.<br>"Well I finally convinced batman to let me tell you my name"  
>"Really!"<br>"Yes under the condition that you promise not to look me up."  
>"Okay" they said hesitantly.<br>"I'm dick Grayson." He said as he took of his glasses. He looked at Artemis. "Yes, Artemis, the freshmen that attacked you first day of school" Robin laughed.  
>"So are you off?" Kaldur asked.<br>"I have to say goodbye to Batman and A. one last time or they'll never forgive me but yes, I'm off today"  
>"Good luck, my friend"<br>"By guys, ever need me you know who to call"  
>"Yeah just run over to jump city and look in the alleys you'd find a kid beating up bad guys" Wally said.<br>"Exactly. Well, I got'ta go or I'll be stuck here forever. Get the bad guys, stay whelmed, keep trot, and always feel the aster. Bye"  
>The computer announced his exit.<p>

Voice: no one guessed correctly but they all were good guesses.

Lily: voice is too nice they were all *voice grabs lily and puts hand over her mouth*

Voice: excellent guesses! RIGHT, LILY? *lily's eyes grow in fear and nods vigorously.

Lily: right, excellent guess. But still wrong  
>voice: don't mind her she's in a bad mood today.<p>

Lily: next is the epilogue and I may or may not start it with the goodbye to batman. Tell me what you want.

Preview:  
>"Who are you?" Robin said looking at the kid.<br>"I'm the new robin. I need a tutor for a certain test and heard you passed with flying colors"

Robin smiled. "Come on in, kid"


	3. epilouge

A/N: err hey everybody. well I know everyone wants to shoot me right now but the truth is that i wrote this only a week after I posted chapter 2. I was just too lazy to type it. :D so yeah HERE!

disclaimer: still dont own young justice, batman, tim drake, or the teen titans.

Timothy Drake looked up at the "t" shaped tower and tried to calm his breathing. he was going to meet robin- the original robin, not himself- _great now even my thoughts are rambling. _batman always talked about him. "dick would have not been captured"and "dick passed this quiz on his first time" over itme tim grew to hate "Dick'" whom he was half way sure he would never meet. that was until the comment "dick passed this test" had been said after tim's "this is impossible."

_if the original Robin DID beat the test, maybe he could help me learn how to, _tim thought. he walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. _what superhero has a doorbell? well, other than batman, but thats just because he has to pass as bruce wayne. _

The door opened to reveal an orange alien with green eyes in a purple outfit.

"may I help you?" she asked.

"yes, I'm looking for Dick" tim answered.

"There is no 'Dick' here. I apologize"

"Oh yeah, I think he goes soaly on the name Robin anymore" Tim looked at his feet.

"Robin?" she asked. tim looked up at her and noddded. The door opened wider to reveal the famous original Boy Wonder.

"hello, Grayson" tim said.

"i dont know you. how do you know my name?" Robin demanded, unknowingly narrowing his eyes into the bat-glare.

"I- um I" tim sighed. Before bowing as you would to your karate master. he straited his back in time to catch Robin's surprised look. "Im Batman's new partner, Robin. Well, Tim since your obviously robin" robins eyes narrowed.

"i put that life behind me a long time ago" he started to close the door.

"i know that" tim said quickly causing robin to hesitate. "but i need your help"

"what?"

"a certain exam is giving me trouble and i heard you passed with flying colors" there was a moment of silence before robin smiled.

"the final exam?" at tims nod he continued, "come on in, kid" time let out a breath he hadnt realized he'd been holding. robin turned and tim followed him inside. " the final exam hasnt changed has it?" robin asked as they enter the elevator.

"nope, still as hard as hell" tim said earning a laugh from the elder boy wonder.

"yeah... but as soon as you pass you'll be hitting yourself for not figuring it out sooner"

"so its something obvious?"

"i never said that" robin answered quickly.

"you didnt have to" tim replied as the doors opened to reveal a hall. the duo started walking toward the main room.

"so hows YJ?" robin asked

"young justcie? oh the teams good, i guess. im not on it. i mean batman wanted me to be, but the team protested something about not being toys to be replaced so easily"

"yeah well they always did have a stubborn streak. ill see if i can talk to them for you." they reached the main room. " guys, were gonna be in the training grounds" the team nodded absent-mindedly and went back to thier various activities. they continued on toward the training grounds.

"Your alot more serious than everyone makes you out to be" Tim observed.

"yeah, well, being leader does that to you, I guess" they reached the training room.

"No trapeze? I thought that was your favorite" Tim not quite stated.

"Yeah, I haven't told my friends about my past. Acrobatic skills can be explained. A full on trapeze... not so much"

"Do you miss it?"

"The training? yes. Young Justice? yes. The bat family? yes. the injuries and overprotectiveness of Bats? No. being looked down on? No. I miss alot of things but I'd never go back"

"He misses you. Bruce does. He never stops talking about you. 'Dick would have done this' and 'Dick would have passed that' and lets not forget 'Dick would have never done something so foolish'"

"Bruce's memories failing him, then. I did alot of foolish things in my time as a sidekick"

"Partner" Tim corrected without thinking.

"Right, after all i was the one who earned the name boy blunder," Tim chuckled at that. "Are you going to show me what you can do ar do you want to sit down and have a therapy session?" Robin asked sarcasticly.

"Right, so who's turn?"

"Bats, still let you go first?"

"Yeah"

"Then you," and the fight began.

#####

A few days later Batman got a vidio message from his adoptive son.

"If you miss me, Bruce. Come visit me. Don't take it out on time," the message ended and Bruce leaned back in his chair and let a small smile spread across his face.

"You never could give up," Bruce wispered. To whom? To robin. Which robin? Well, we're still trying to figure that out.


End file.
